GrojSAW
by Chris Nest
Summary: Corey wakes up in a odd place and finds himself in one of Jigsaws twisted games. Who will he meet? Who will he be able save? Will Corey survive or will he perish? Halloween Special! Rated M for blood and gore.
1. Let the Game Begin

I'm standing outside my house as the clock strikes midnight. The full moon's light begins to shine and my house begins changing dramatically. Ghosts and Boos (From Mario) begin flying into my house transforming it into Luigi's Mansion like it does every year.

"Right on time." I say pleased with the look. Dead trees and tombstones begin rising all around the mansion giving it that eerie feel to it.

"Slow down Jak!"

I turn around just in time to see Jak park a hover vehicle in front of me. Daxter jumps out kissing the ground thankful to be alive. Keira and Samos jump out as well.

"You guys are just in time for the show, come on in." I say pushing open the double doors allowing them entry.

I led them into the home theater room where the movie projector was already good to go. Jak, Keira, and Samos grab drinks and popcorn before taking their seats in the front row. Daxter jumps onto my shoulder as I sit down as well.

"Let the show... begin." I give a thumbs up and a Boo flies into the projector starting the movie.

"_So many people are ungrateful for life, but not you... not anymore." John Kramer_

Corey was finally coming to, his eyelids feel like they weighed a ton. But with what little strength he had he opened his eyes and a light blurred his vision. He could taste metal and blood as he noticed something on his head. He looked down to see he was strapped to a chair by his wrists.

Only light source was a loose dangling light bulb above his head. The room had a green tiled floor and was rusted where it met the walls. The walls a ghostly white and bloodstains sprinkled here and there. A television stand was next to him on his right. A small table with a bloody scalpel lay in front of him. To his left was a x-ray of a human skull. The television suddenly comes to life revealing Jigsaw's puppet Billy.

"Hello Corey, I want to play a game. This is what happens if you lose. For years you have used your family and friends to further your career. I intend to reveal your lies... the device strapped to your head is hooked into your lower and upper jaw. Think of it as a reverse bear trap. I'll demonstrate."

Corey watched as the scene changed to a mannequin wearing the same device. Corey could hear a timer and in a flash the device activated. Ripping the head in half with ease. Corey's eyes widened like saucers as he thrashed around in the seat desperate to get the machine off.

"You have sixty seconds to find the key and free yourself, or your mouth will be permanently opened revealing every lie you've ever told. Live or die Corey... make your choice."

Corey struggled long and finally unstrapped his hands, he dove from the chair and felt something pull from the Reverse Bear Trap. He heard the familiar tick of a timer as his sixty seconds began. Corey began to panic and looked around desperately for the key but no luck.

_53 seconds..._

Corey suddenly got a horrid idea as he looked at the x-ray. A key was to the left of left eye. Corey looked at the scalpel and knew what he had to do to survive. Corey stood on unstable legs as he approached the scalpel and picked it up.

_37 seconds..._

Corey thought of the pain but remembered what would happen if he didn't. He didn't want to die, he refused to die here. Taking a deep breath Corey raised the scalpel to the area between his left eye and ear. A tear fell from his face as he broke skin.

_25 seconds..._

Crimson liquid dripped from the wound as Corey dug deeper, a muffled scream tearing itself from his throat. Tears burned his vision as more blood came from the wound. Corey finally hit something and threw the scalpel across the room.

_12 seconds..._

Corey screamed as he shoved his fingers into the cut. Corey dug around until he ripped the key from his wound. Tears flowed freely from his eyes just like the blood dripping down his face.

_5 seconds..._

Corey fumbled with the lock behind his head until he got the key in and turned it.

_3 seconds..._

Corey ripped the device off his head and threw it to the ground just as his went off. Corey fell to his knees and screamed. Ripping his vocal chords as tears and blood stained the floor. Corey finally stopped crying when the television came back on revealing Billy once more.

"Congratulations Corey, you've won... but your game is not over yet. Continue and show me that you value other lives as much as your own."

The television turned off leaving Corey to force himself to his feet. A door slid open revealing a hallway for him to use. Having no choice he went out the door and looked right. Only possible way to go, he didn't have a choice.

"Okay... I'll play your game. Bring it on." Corey muttered as he began walking down the hallway, his wound already beginning to get dry with blood. What horrors could Jigsaw possibly have ready? Only a matter of time before Corey found his next test.

()()()()()()()()

"What the heck, it stopped!?" Daxter cries out jumping onto the seat in front of him. Like on cue the entire building's power went out leaving us all in the dark.

"That's not good, the Boos must be getting weak somehow." I suggest summoning my keyblade to bring some light into the room.

"How do we fix it?" Jak asked but Keira was already working on the generator in the corner and easily solved the problem.

"It seems the Boos fuel themselves on your reviews Chris, they need more to power the generator. I'm guessing three reviews should easily get this up and running again." Keira says happy with her own work.

"You heard her guys and gals, the Boos need three reviews to be at full power again." I say as Daxter jumps onto my shoulder.

"And stay awesome!"


	2. Friend or Foe

"Finally the generator is up and running again." Keira says as she wipes the sweat from her forehead. Jak takes his seat along with Daxter and I as Boos swarm the machine. With a few mischievous cackles the projector begins running.

"Take your seat Keira it's starting, Daxter do the honors." I say as Keira quickly takes her seat. Daxter grabs the remote. The Boos giggle with devious laughter as a note drops into my lap interrupting everyone.

"What's it say Chris?" Samos asks obviously curious about the note.

"It's from the Boos." I say and read it out loud. "Thank you for restoring our strength, Naval Fitzgerald, phillip3597, kyrogue23, and sarispy56."

"The Boos must be grateful." Keira says looking up at the swarming Boos as they cackle with glee. I look over at Daxter and nod.

"Show time!" Daxter cries as he presses play, the Boos giggle once more and the show begins.

()()()()()()()()

Corey continues down the hallway fearing what awaits him. Turning the corner he runs into a door, he backs up rubbing his forehead. He sees it's a wooden door with glass window, something is written, in what he hopes is red paint, on the glass window.

_Friend or Foe?_

Corey doesn't understand the meaning of the message and slowly pushes the door open. Entering yet another hallway he continues and turns right into a white tiled room. With blood stains scattered here and there. In the center of the room wearing a straight jacket was his sworn rival... Carrie Beff.

"Carrie?" Corey mutters. Her eyes are closed making him think she is dead. But luckily her eyes flicker open and soon widen in shock seeing the position she's in. A metallic ring surrounds her neck with four needles aiming toward her throat. Carrie begins to struggle but stops when she sees Corey.

"Riffin what are you doing? Let me out?" Corey could hear the fear and desperation in her voice and quickly ran over to her machine.

"I didn't do this, just hang tight I'll get you out." Corey says quickly as he fumbles with the metallic ring but it doesn't budge. Corey looks around and sees the tape recorder on a exam table with a note on top of it. Seeing this Corey looks around the room to see it looks like a old medical room for surgeries.

_Play me_

The note reads, Corey walks over to the tape and grabs it. Looking back at Carrie's fear filled eyes he presses play. Silence at first then that dreaded voice he heard earlier.

"Hello Corey, in this room is, as you describe her, is your bitter rival Carrie Beff. The girl you say you loath and despise with all your heart. A wise man once said, the truth shall set you free. But have you been set free, Corey?" Jigsaw asks.

Corey walks over to Carrie so she can hear. " The device Carrie is strapped to is one of my personal favorites, I call it the Silence Circle."

Corey looks at Carrie as her eyes fill with tears. Corey's heart hammers in his chest as he listens to Jigsaw continue.

"In sixty seconds the needles will impale Carrie's neck... silencing her forever. The key to free her is in her stomach attached to a fish hook."

Corey finally notices the line dangling from Carrie's mouth and a x-ray showing the hook and key in her stomach. His heart feels like it's going to burst. His breathing quickens as Jigsaw continues.

"However, if a voice above a whisper is spoken the needles will advance making her death swifter. You can disable the device by saying the password."

Corey has no clue what the word could be but he knows this psychopath has left a clue somewhere. Corey listens carefully as Jigsaw finishes his explanation.

"Do you care for your rivals life, Corey... or will your competition disappear without a trace... make your choice. Let the game begin." The tape shuts off and a timer behind Carrie begins to tick. Making her struggle and scream, the needles begin moving toward her neck. Corey panics and cups his hand over her mouth making her be quiet. The needles freeze as tears flow from Carrie face.

"Be quiet, you'll be okay I promise. Everything's going to be fine." Corey talks softly trying to keep Carrie calm.

_52 seconds..._

Corey takes a deep breath before grabbing the line. He looks at Carrie and watches as she slowly nods. Carrie braces herself as Corey pulls the line slowly, he makes half a foot before it hooks onto something causing Carrie to scream once more. The needles begin moving faster and in a flash Corey covers her mouth again.

"Shhh, just a little more." Corey sighs as the needles slow down.

_43 seconds..._

Corey looks around and realizes he can't save Carrie if he doesn't say the password, he thinks long and hard of what it might be. He recalls Jigsaw's words hoping for some clue to the answer. He remembers Jigsaws odd question.

_But have you been sent free, Corey?_

_36 seconds..._

Carrie panics and struggles as Corey attempts to figure out the password. He remembers the other phrase Jigsaw mentioned. Something about truth setting him free. To set Carrie free. Realization hit him like a truck as the password's answer became clear to him.

"Crush." He mutters the sound detector shuts off and the lights fade. Carrie's eyes widen realizing what Corey had just admitted to. She felt her heart skip a beat out of fear, shock, confusion or a odd mixture of the three.

_22 seconds..._

Corey quickly begins pulling the line again, making sure not to hook onto anything else. Or she might die of internal bleeding.

With the machine shut off Carrie screams her heart out, Corey makes it quick as Carrie spits up a small amount of blood. Corey can't stand hearing her scream but has no choice, he won't watch someone die.

_15 seconds..._

Corey finally gets the key out and finds the lock behind Carrie's head. He quickly unlocks her from the straight jacket as she quickly shrugs it off.

_4 seconds..._

Just before the needles impale her Carrie frees herself from the jacket and dives into Corey. Corey eases her down to her knees where she grips his shirt and begins crying into it. Corey didn't care what happened now, he wasn't going to let this psychopath win. Corey wrapped his arms around Carrie attempting to calm her after her near death experience.

"It okay, everything fine now... your safe." Corey spoke softly as he stroking her hair. Carrie continued to shed tears as Corey held her close. A door hissed and opened meaning there was more to come. Corey looked at the door and knew one thing for sure. If Carrie was here, then his band was here without a doubt. The game has only just begun.

***Determined Transition***

Laney finally wakes up in a dark room and looks around frantically, then she feels something cool and metallic against her neck. She doesn't know what it is so she doesn't panic. A television suddenly comes on revealing Billy. Laney looks on in curiosity unsure of what make of all this.

"Hello Laney, I want to play a game. This is what happens if you lose." The camera shows the background where a mannequin is wearing the same device. Laney watched and when the timer stops, boom. The head get's blown off without so much of a second.

"You have chained yourself to another person Laney and have refused to free yourself. Causing much pain and misery on your side." Billy explains.

Laney panics and tries to pry the collar off her neck but no such luck. She looks back at the television as Billy continues, but suddenly flashes to another screen. Tears begin to form at the sight before her.

"Why do you throw yourself into depression Laney, time and time again? Don't you want the pain to go away?" Billy asks.

Laney isn't thinking clearly as her heart fills like it's been ripped from her chest. On the television Corey is hugging Carrie, both on their knees as Carrie cries into his shirt. Corey hugging her close to his body. Laney nods and wipes the tears from her face.

"To save your own life, you must take another. Corey's heart is linked to your collar, when it stops beating, the collar will unlock. Giving you sweet freedom."

Laney looks down as tears continue to form and she sees her fists are clenched tightly. She is livid, and scared. Her life or Corey's? How could she make such a choice?

"Live or die Laney... make your choice." Billy says as the television shuts off. Leaving her in the dark once more. Suddenly the lights flicker on revealing she's in a small closet like room. No shelves just her and the table next to the door. Where a single knife lay spotless. She walks over and picks up the note and the knife. She reads the note.

_**To sever your ties**_

Laney grips the knife and throws the door open. She doesn't know what she'll do but she does know one thing. And nothing will ever change her mind. She's wouldn't die.

()()()()()()()()

The generator shuts off and the cackling Boos began to grow quiet. Meaning they were growing weak again. "Keira check the generator." I say.

"Boos are all worn out again, they're going to need three more reviews before they can power the generator again." Keira explains.

"You know the drill folks, tell us your thoughts." Daxter says. I go to say something when another note falls into my lap. I pick it up and read it out loud.

"The Boos say that if the review total reaches thirty, they can summon King Boo." I say and remember my old battles with the so called king of fear.

"Start reviewing and stay awesome!" Daxter says.


	3. Forgive or Punish

"Okay the generator is purring like a kitten Chris!" Keira calls as I hear the generator myself as it runs. The gleeful cackle of Boos suddenly surround the house as the generator runs.

"Oh boy, their going wild." Daxter mutters secretly afraid of the Boos. I smile as I feel Daxter shivering on my shoulder in fear.

"Huh." I say as another note falls into my hands thanks to the Boos. I read it out loud. "Thank for restoring our power, dragonsruler91, kyrogue23, sarispy56, and awesomecrazychick1997."

Daxter leans over my shoulder and reads the last bit which is surprising news. "Also take these baby Boos as tokens of our appreciation."

"That's cool, I didn't know there were baby Boos." I say as the note suddenly sends out four white orbs of energy to the homes of the reviewers. I shrug and grab the remote.

"Enjoy the show folks." I say as I press play.

()()()()()()()()

Corey continued down the corridor with Carrie close behind him, thinking of how to approach the subject. What she went through was terrifying but he admitted to having a crush on her. Those thoughts wouldn't leave her be. Corey stopped and looked at the door in front of him. Carrie looked over his shoulder and read what was written on the door in blood.

"Forgive or punish? What's that supposed to mean?" Carrie asked confused by the message.

Corey didn't answer as he pushed open the door and entered. Carrie followed and stopped bumping into Corey as the lights came on revealing the room. It resembled a boiler room, the boiler lighting the room. Nothing else was in the room except a table in front of a huge contraption. On the table was a television and inside the contraption was Corey's older sister Trina.

"Like what's going on here!? Get me like out of here you loser!" Trina ordered ignoring the fact that her life was in danger. Corey stepped forward and on cue the television came on showing Billy the Puppet.

"Hello Corey, in this trap is your sister. As you can see, it's attached to her arms, legs, torso, ankles, wrists, and neck." Jigsaw explained.

Corey looked so see the brown device was indeed strapped to his sister in vital areas. She began to struggle but no luck, the machine was clamped on tight. She was being held out like a cross, almost like she was being crucified.

"For years she has taken pleasure in your suffering. Now... it is your turn. Every twenty seconds the machine will break her body... piece by piece."

Corey's eyes widened along with Trina's as he could clearly see fear rise in her expression. Carrie poked Corey's shoulder and pointed at the slot like device in front of the machine.

"You can watch her suffer like she did so many times... or... you can save her. By placing your hand in the socket and breaking your fingers beyond repair."

Corey looked at his hands and realized the choice he had to make. His dream or his sisters life? Trina looked at Corey with clear fear and began to struggle wildly.

"Let the game begin." Jigsaw said as Corey dove for the machine already making the choice to sacrifice his hand but just before he placed his hand inside... Jigsaw asked the one question that made Corey reconsider.

"But ask yourself this Corey... would she do the same for you... or would she watch you suffer once more? Make your choice." Jigsaw said just as the television died. Corey froze fingertips away from the slot where his hand would be crushed. Carrie watched him, curious to see what his choice would be.

"Like what are you waiting for!? Save me!" Trina bellowed scared for her own life, showing little regard for Corey's safety. Corey looked at Trina with a intensity she'd never seen. Her eyes widen when he stepped back, away from the slot. She looked at him with shock as the machine hissed.

**Stage One Activated**

Without warning the machine began twisting Trina's ankles a full three hundred and sixty degrees. Corey watched as Trina screamed her lungs out. Corey never moved, Carrie began to cry seeing this unfold.

"You never loved me Trina... when Mom and Dad died you were supposed to be there for me!" Corey screamed as tears formed.

The machine hissed again after making the full turn. Trina was crying now, her make-up running down her face in messy streaks. She looked at Corey shocked by his words as he continued.

"But you were never there... were you?" He asked as the machine hissed again.

**Stage Two Activated**

Trina screamed again as her wrists began to break slowly and painfully. Corey watched unable to hold back his tears and built up anger anymore.

"You were supposed to protect me, to care for me! I looked up to you! I've learned now and I'm going to show you what you've taught me!" Corey screamed watching as his sister screamed her heart out.

Blood dripping from her ankles and wrists as the machine finished it's process. She was sobbing now and growing weak with every passing second.

"Please Corey... I'm sorry." She begged weakly but surprisingly... Corey laughed as the machine hissed again.

"LIAR!" He screamed.

**Stage Three Activated**

The machine began to twist Trina's knees and elbows shattering the bones inside. Her screams bouncing off the walls, Carrie watched in horror. She never knew Corey had been going through so much, she didn't even know his parents were dead. She watched as Corey continued.

"When they died, I thought that I was lucky to have you! That at least I didn't lose the only family I had left." Corey was sobbing now as he looked at Trina knowing the last phase of the machine was nearly complete.

"But I did lose my family. Didn't I Trina? I've always been alone..." Corey was sobbing as he fell to his knees as tears hit the floor. A small puddle of blood was at Trina's feet as the machine had done it's damage.

"I'm begging Corey, don't let me die here." She begged her voice cracking up through the pain and sadness. Corey looked at her and looked at the slot. He had to do this, she wouldn't change. Slowly he shook his head no, in an instant her personality changed.

"You ungrateful punk, after all I've done for you! You useless, pathetic excuse for a human being! If it wasn't for you, mom wouldn't have died giving birth to you!" Trina bellowed as the machine hissed again.

**Final Stage Activated**

"I know..." Corey turned away as the machine did it's work. Trina's neck was turned and shattered. Blood pouring from her mouth as the veins in her neck were ripped. Corey fell to his knees with retching sobs, the machine hissed once more meaning Trina was no more. Corey screamed, his whole body shaking.

Carrie walked over to Corey and knelt beside him pulling him into her. He cried into her shoulder, she never had a clue that Corey's parents were dead. He cried and cried soaking her shirt but she didn't care, she had her parents. He never even got to know his mother, no one should ever have to go through that.

Carrie did what came naturally to her, she comforted him like he should've been comforted a long time ago. She removed his beanie and patted his hair soothing him.

"Shh it's okay now, it's over. Your alright." She talked calmly as she felt his heartbeat slow against her chest. She held him tighter as he continued to cry, his arms limp at his sides. Corey for the first time ever felt like he was loved, that someone cared about him. Maybe... just maybe... something good came out of this nightmare.

()()()()()()()()

"Well that's interesting and let me guess the generator is down again, isn't it Keira?" I ask.

She wipes the sweat form her forehead as shrugs. "Pretty much and this time it'll need four reviews." She says.

Before I can answer another note falls into my hand. Except this time Daxter snatches it and begins to read.

"Dear dragonsruler91, kyrogue23, sarispy56, and awesomecrazychick1997. Please in your review tell us the name, personality, and look of your Boos. They can be dressed up so be creative. Thanks again, Boos." Daxter finishes reading as the Boos cackles of glee begin to quiet down.

"Well I hope you all enjoyed the show and tell us your thoughts and all about your Boos." I say. Daxter interrupts and steals my line once again.

"And stay awesome!"


	4. Laney's Turn

"How's the generator Keira?" I call, she sighs and gives me a thumbs up. Seconds later the Boos begin to cackle with devious glee and the generator begins to purr like a kitten.

"Great job Keira, Dax start the show." I say and Dax grabs the remote and presses play. Without warning the screen begins to fizz and I see what looks like a tall skinny figure. Before I can get a good look the screen returns to normal.

"What was that?" Jak asks. I don't answer but I know I've seen that somewhere before.

"Dax your in charge, I'm going to go check things in the projector room." I say before walking out of the room leaving Daxter in charge. I grab a flashlight in case the power dies before I get back.

"Ooookay then, movie time!" Daxter cries as he presses play again, this time the show starts normally.

()()()()()()()()

Corey hasn't said a word since Trina died, Carrie was honestly beginning to worry about his sanity. How much more could someone so carefree take? As they continued down the corridor Carrie made her decision. She placed a hand on shoulder and she felt his tense under her touch. He stopped walking but didn't turn around.

"Riffin I know we haven't been exactly close but... I'm here if you need to talk." Carrie said her hand never leaving his shoulder. Corey placed his hand on hers making her tense up at the touch, he turned around and her hand fell but her hand was in his. His thumb softly brushing her knuckles.

"Okay..." He paused and then continued. "My mom died giving birth to me, she died with me in her arms. At least that's what Trina told me."

Carrie didn't move but gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. He found his voice and continued the story he had tried so hard to forget.

"But she wasn't the only one, on the way to the Hospital my dad got in a horrible wreck. He was killed on impact." Corey paused again and used his other hand to remove his beanie form his head. Carrie watched as tears slowly began to form and fall on the beanie.

"They found this in the passengers seat... in his hand. It was for me, my first and last gift from my dad." Carrie noticed his grip tighten on the beanie as more tears fell staining the orange fabric. Carrie unsure of what she was doing grabbed his beanie and slowly placed it back on his head.

She released her hand from his and wiped his tears away, his eyes focused solely on hers. A caring smile formed as she wiped the last away. She cupped his cheek and their eyes locked onto each other.

"We're going to get through this... your to stubborn to give up and so am I. We're in this together Riffin." Carrie spoke softly as he placed his hand over hers and leaned into her hand. He starred into her eyes and realized he was looking into the eyes of someone who cared for him. He was looking at his future.

***Haunted Past Transition***

Laney entered the new room that looked like a huge boiler room. Steam hissed as it blasted from the small and large tanks littered below her. She walked cautiously onto the fence like floor that held her from falling to her death. Suddenly she noticed a television in the high above in the corner. It fizzed on catching her off guard. Billy, Jigsaws puppet turned toward the screen.

"Hello Laney, in this room your bitter rival, Lenny Sill lays underneath you in my special room. The Steam Maze. His life is in your hands." Jigsaw explains as Laney looks down.

Lenny finally looks up from his spot to see Laney right above his head. No wonder she hadn't seen him, he was right underneath her feet. His clothes were torn and filthy, he looked like he had been in some kind of fight.

"In sixty seconds the steam will get hot enough to scald and slowly peel away his skin, layer by layer. The valves around you control the path of the steam." Jigsaw explains.

Laney looks around and sees the valves all around, six total. All leading to a maze of pipes that lead to certain steam tanks. Three to her left and three to her right. She looks down at Lenny and see's the pure fear that has invaded his expression.

"Is he worth saving Laney, or is he another anchor holding you back? Make your choice." Jigsaw says finally as the television dies and the timer begins.

**60 seconds...**

Laney looks up over the door she entered to see a large clock, counting down form sixty. Lenny looks up to just as a blast of steam hits him. He scream and backs up in the small crawl space he's in desperate to stop his skin from stinging.

"You okay Lenny?" Laney asked looking back down at him.

"Ye...yeah, just tingling a bit." He answers. The blasts of steam continue to hiss through the maze. Laney watches their pattern and then runs over to one of the valves. With the little bit of strength she has she turns it. Lenny prepares for another blast when suddenly the steam dies down seconds before it blasts him.

**44 seconds...**

"Go, I'll handle the steam!" Laney hollers as she follows the next steam outlet below to another valve. Lenny quickly begins crawling through the maze following Laney. She's always been fast on her feet and a quick thinker, it didn't take Lenny long to notice that she was following the maze from above revealing the way out.

"We're running out of time, hurry!" Laney calls as she turns another valve, Lenny crawls past her and she quickly follows him ahead from above guiding him.

**32 seconds...**

Laney and Lenny quickly work as a singular unit as they run through the maze. Laney guiding him as he follows her, and he helping her to find which valve to turn off. Laney finally got to the last valve and turned it with ease. Lenny crawled and found a small ladder leading upward toward her.

**21 seconds...**

Lenny began to scurry his way up the ladder and fumble with the lock keeping him inside. Laney realizing it was lock looked around frantically for the key. She spotted a valve that she hadn't turned and saw the key hanging from the place the steam would erupt from.

"Awe great." Laney muttered arguing with herself trying to decide whether or not to turn the valve.

**13 seconds...**

"Laney please help me, I don't want to die!" Lenny screamed finally letting the fear of death take him over. He calm demeanor crashing down. Laney made her decision. She turned the valve and instantly steam erupted down on her, she screamed but kept turning it. She bit her lower lip drawing blood as the key fell, she grabbed it and backed away quickly. Steam coming off her skin where the steam had scalded her.

**5 seconds...**

Laney ran over to the small opening and quickly handed the key to Lenny. He got the key inside and slammed the opening open. He crashed into Laney just as the steam erupted below covering every inch of the maze. The metal turning red with heat. Lenny rolled onto his back breathing heavily.

Laney did the same falling down next to him. She had no clue why but Lenny grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight. Not sure what to do or what she was feeling she squeezed back. But her thoughts began to wonder to dark places. One thought in particular. Could things possibly get any worse... and she was sure the answer was yes.

()()()()()()()()

Daxter screams and looks at the generator that has shut down. And the cackling of the Boos has died down dramatically. Keira has already run over to the generator to check it.

"The Boos need more juice, at least five reviews." Keira says and then looks around noticing someone hasn't returned. "Where's Chris?"

***Spooky Room Transition***

As I enter the projector room the lights shut off meaning the generator has died again. I turn on my flashlight and it's light is dimmed barely revealing anything. I suddenly got the feeling I was being watched, and the feeling of paranoia washed over me.

"Hello anyone here?" I ask but got no answer. I turn around freeze as my vision blurs like static. My hearing grows weak as I hear the sound of static engulf them. A white face looking at me as I fall out of the room through the door as a scream escapes my throat. I fall to the floor rubbing the static from my eyes and see inky black tentacles slithering toward me.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" I chanted over and over as I backed up. Got back to my feet and ran like my life depended on it. Sadly I think my life did depend on it. Because when I turned around and flashed my light there was... nothing.

"Huh?" I mutter confused and panting from my little near heart attack. There was something in that room, but what the hell was it? I turn around expecting to see it again but it's safe, I begin walking back to the theater room. Unsure if I had imagined that thing or not.


	5. Another Saved and Lost

I walk back into the theater room just to be tackled by Daxter who quickly climbs onto my shoulder excited to see me back in one piece. Daxter leans against my head with his arms crossed over his chest.

"So buddy see anything strange?" Daxter asks. Just as I open my mouth to answer the lights come back on and the movie screen flashes the same face I'd seen earlier.

"Hello Earth to Chris, you there pal?" Daxter asks waving his hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, I'm here. The generator working again?" I ask.

Kiera wipes the sweat from her forehead as the Boos began cackling like mad. She looked over at me and nods giving me a thumbs up. I sigh and take my seat again.

"Start it up Dax." I say as I hand him the remote. With those nightmarish images still haunting me Daxter presses play and the story continues.

()()()()()()()()

Corey entered a new room pushing the double doors open with ease. The room resembled a testing room for experimenting with new machines. A plexiglass window to his left, the terminal in front has two buttons. One to the far left and the other on the far right. Corey's is perplexed as Carrie stays close behind just as confused as he is. Suddenly the lights come on and inside the room with rope around their neck and their hands bound behind their backs are Mina and Nick Mallory.

"Mina!?" Carrie screams placing her hands on the glass window starring at her bound sister.

Both are standing on a plank of wood, underneath them is nothing. Making it seem bottomless, but that didn't matter. If either of them fell their necks would be shattered for sure. Without warning a television comes on revealing Jigsaw's puppet Billy once more. The television is in the room with Mina and Nick in the upper right corner.

"Hello Corey, before you is the Hanging Room. You have a choice to make Corey, you are the one who decides who dies and who lives." Jigsaw explained.

Corey looked at both of them as they look around frantically in fear. Both of them are gagged so their unable to speak. Mina is already crying her eyes out fearing for her life.

"Mina is ignored by her family and the world, hiding behind your sister as means of protection." Jigsaw says.

Corey is wide eyed realizing what he had done. Carrie looks back at Corey terrified as he looks down at the control panel. A small scan pad that scans blood lays ready for a sample.

"Nick however would be dearly missed by everyone in Peaceville and his family. However since Trina is gone, the only escape Mina had is gone. Trina's blood would deactivate Mina's device, allowing her and Nick to live." Jigsaw explains.

Corey looks up at Mina and realizes he's sealed someones fate, all so he could be free of his sisters abuse. Someone would die along with his sister. Guilt began to tear through him like a fierce storm.

"Choose who to save Corey, left for Mina, or right for Nick. Who lives? Who dies? Make your choice. Let the game begin." Jigsaw says.

Like on cue the planks begin to retract into the wall growing smaller with each passing second. Each plank was roughly four foot long and about a foot and a half wide. Corey looks at each button unsure of who to save. Carrie suddenly looks at Corey as Mina and Nick begin to panic.

"Riffin! Please save my sister, don't let her die I'm begging you." Carrie asks hugging him tightly crying into his chest. Corey holds Carrie and looks at the switch to the left. Releasing Carrie from the hug he walks to the left button and looks at both Mina and Nick.

"I'm sorry Nick." Corey says as his hands hovers above the button.

Nick begins to shake his head furiously begging Corey to change his mind. The planks are at least three foot long now and still shrinking. Corey takes one more look at Nick before tearing his gaze away and slamming the button. The plank Mina is on stops while Nick's continues to shrink.

"Don't look it'll be over soon." Carrie says quickly turning Corey toward her and hugging him. He doesn't need to watch this, the boys scarred enough as it is. Carrie watches as the planks shrinks small enough for Nick to fall, the loud crack of his neck is loud and echos off the walls. Corey suddenly tears himself away and throws up in the corner.

"It's okay get it all out Riffin." Carrie soothes patting his back as he continues to puke.

Mina's plank begins to grow until it hits the window. The window oddly drops allowing Mina to step into the room with Corey and Carrie. Carrie approaches her crying sisters and quickly takes the gag out of her mouth and removes the rope from around her neck. She then starts to free her hands.

"Thank you so much Carrie, is he okay?" Mina asks wiping away her tears, she refuses to look at Nick's dangling dead body. The light in the room shut off hiding his body from view. Corey wipes his mouth and turns to the sisters, so far two people have died because of his choices. Their blood stained his hands.

"Just rest Riffin, are you okay Mina?" Carrie asks frantically as she finally releases Mina's hands. Mina quickly wraps her sister in a hug thankful to be alive. Corey turns away as another door opens for him, the game was far from over. But now Corey felt a odd emotion he'd never experienced before, after all Jigsaw had done Corey admitted what he felt and accepted the feeling entirely. He was angry, and thirsty for revenge.

***Another Game Transition***

Laney entered another room that resembled a old factory room. Conveyor belts, large containers, dusty machines, ect. The door closed behind her as Lenny looked around the room. Laney had explained what she had to do to survive, she hadn't mentioned Carrie though. However what made it worse was he could see how much time she had left on the back of the collar, lit up red.

**43:57**

Lenny didn't say anything so she wouldn't panic. He followed closely behind her feeling protective, he wondered if Carrie was here as well. Was she dead? Alive? He didn't know, but the odds seemed slim. He barely survived after all, Laney saved him. But he wondered why she would, they hated each other. So why save him?

"So your really going to do it, kill Corey?" Lenny asked trying to clear his head. Laney continued to walk on while she answered him.

"I'm not sure, I've had this crush on him but I don't know if I would die for him. Or if he would do the same." Laney explained and Lenny understood her thoughts.

If the roles had been switched would Corey kill Laney to save himself or let her walk away to continue her life? Lenny couldn't blame her for thinking this way. Whoever trapped them here was smart for sure, cunning. Lenny was determined to get out of here free and alive.

"Laney, why would you save me?" Lenny asked finally.

Laney froze causing him to stop as well, she looked like she was in deep thought. Lenny waited, finally she sighed and turned toward him with a troubled expression. Lenny read that look to easily. Would he have done anything different if he was in her position?

"I'm not sure, I couldn't watch you die. You would do the same... right?" She asked softly. Lenny felt something tug at his heart at her words.

"Of course, we're rivals yes. But I would save you without a second thought." Lenny said a little to much enthusiasm.

Laney looked at him unmoving as he did the same. Searching each others eyes for some kind of reassurance. Laney walked toward him causing him to tense up. Her face was inches from his when stopped. Without another word she placed a small kiss on his cheek making his blush.

"In case I don't make it, I want you to remember me." Was all she said as she turned away and continued. Lenny felt his cheek unsure of what he was feeling now for his rival. He looked at his hands and back at her, his fists clenched with determination.

"You'll make it... I promise."

()()()()()()()()

"Hey Chris it shut down again, the Boos are really worn out from this chapter. Five reviews should get it up and running again." Kiera explains as the Boos cackling died down.

"You heard her, tell us your thoughts so I can see more!" Daxter says getting into the story quickly. He's pretty impatient.

"Plus if any of you can tell me what I saw in the projector room, you can choose a trap to make an appearance and who get's put in it." I explain quickly.

"In the projector room, what?" Daxter questions.

"I'll explain soon, see ya next time and stay awesome!"


	6. Is Luck on Your Side

"The Boos are ready to go Chris!" Kiera calls as the Boos begin cackling like mad. I watch as they swarm the room and some fly into the projector.

"Dax start the show before that thing finds me again." I call to Daxter who is on top of the projector.

"I'm tellin ya Chris, there's nothing here. Just whip out your keyblade and take it out if ya see it again." He says as he get's the the projector running again with the Boos assistance.

"Guess I forgot about that." I say as Daxter jumps from the window and lands on my head. He quickly positions himself on my shoulder where he likes to be.

"One word Chris, duh." Daxter says as he presses play and the story continues.

()()()()()()()()

Corey can't help it, the anger eating away at his heart and soul. The hatred he had for this man was unimaginable. He had never felt this way but it felt good, he relished the thought of taking the man's life. Corey froze his thoughts and waited. Had he really just thought that? He wouldn't hurt someone, right? But deep down he couldn't deny, he wanted to kill Jigsaw.

Carrie watched him closely with Mina by her side. Carrie explained what was going on and how Trina was dead. Mina was oddly calm about the news, she hadn't said a word about it. Carrie however was starting to worry about Corey, all the death, the blood, had to be taking it's toll on him. His state of mind might be beyond repair, he had two deaths on his hands. She could only imagine the mental torment he was going through this very moment.

"Corey, I'm sorry about Trina." Mina says, but Corey remains silent as he continues down the hall. "Are you okay?" She asks.

Corey stops and Carrie can see the tension in his shoulders, he was far from okay. Physically he was fine, but mentally he was a complete wreck. Then his fists clench so tightly his hand turn ghostly white, was he angry? Carrie had never seen him get angry, she didn't think it was possible.

"I'm fine and don't apologize if you don't mean it." He says and turns around facing her. "Your sorry I'm not dead yet, you hate me just as much as she does!" He says referring to Carrie.

The sisters remain silent unsure of what to think about Corey's outburst. He was acting like he had nothing left to live for. Carrie felt the need to hold him, to comfort him, to protect him. Where these feelings came from she didn't know. Corey turns away from them and continues down the hall toward the double doors ahead, he shoves them open and enters.

"He really thinks I hate him." Carrie whispers without meaning to. Mina isn't sure what to say about her sister. She knew Carrie was rivals with Corey. However she can tell Carrie has grown to care for Corey whether she wants to or not.

"We better follow him Carrie." Mina says snapping her sister from her thoughts.

"Yeah your right, let's go." Carrie says as she walks toward the double doors with Mina close behind. Carrie pushes the door open only to be knocked to the ground. Carrie then feels the intense pain in her shoulder, she feels something warm run down her left arm.

"Carrie!" Mina pulls Carrie against the wall just as the assailant rushes again.

Carrie sees now that their outside but walls block all their paths. Except for the open elevator across from them, the elevator is missing leading to a huge instant death drop. Carrie notices the person has their hands tied behind their back with barbed wire and their wearing a spiked helmet that blocks their vision. She notices that's it the drummer of Grojband, Corey moves again as Kon charges slamming head first into the wall.

"Where are you, don't touch me, I don't want to hurt you!" Kon screams.

"Corey what are you doing!?" Carrie asks.

Corey looks at her with wide eyes because she had just said his name. Kon turns toward her and screams as he charges ready to ram her. Corey sees this and goes into a full sprint toward Kon, Corey tackles Kon knocking him over. He quickly stands up however and prepares to charge again, something is wrong with him.

"Don't touch her!" Corey growls surprising Carrie. When had he grown so protective over her?

Corey notices the elevator behind him and gets a idea. Kon screams and charges again determined to kill something. Corey stands his ground and waits. Kon gets closer, closer, oh so close. At the last second before impact Corey dives out of the way causing Kon to run into the open gap. He hovers at the edge trying desperately to get his balance.

Carrie watches in horror as Corey runs up and pushes Kon down without a second thought. Corey stands at the opening looking down, Carrie hears Kon scream all the way down. Then finally she hears the impact and the bones shattering as Kon hit the bottom. Corey turns away and runs over to Carrie kneeling in front of her.

"Are you okay?" He asks, his voice sounding panicked and worried.

"Her shoulder is shredded pretty badly, we need to stop the bleeding." Mina says before Carrie can respond.

Without warning Corey takes off both his shirts and raises her sleeve up so he can see the injury. Her face blushes crimson red at the sight of his bare chest. He actually looked strong, a slight six pack in it's early stages on his stomach. She had to resist the urge to reach out and feel. But she winced as he touched her injury.

"This may hurt a bit." He says as he ties his shirt around her shoulder causing her to scream. The puncture wound was worse then she thought. That spiked helmet hit her full speed, of course it was going to hurt. Mina rubs her back as Corey continues tying his long sleeve shirt around her shoulder.

"Thanks." She says as he finishes wrapping her shoulder. It shocks him but he stays silent. He stands up and slips his black t-shirt on. His arms now lay bare for all to see. The bottom torn where he had cut a strip off to tend to his own wound at the beginning.

"Why was Kon trying to hurt us?" Mina asks, obviously she doesn't understand why Kon was so violent.

"He was drugged, he was hearing voices or something. I didn't have a choice." Corey said finally calming down after the death of his friend. Another persons blood now stained his hands, his anger increased dramatically. Another strand of Corey's sanity withered away letting his anger do the talking. Seeing Carrie hurt made his blood boil, he was smashing his teeth together desperately trying to hold back his rage.

"Corey." She said and he felt her hand grab his. "I don't hate you, don't ever, think... that." Carrie mumbled before the pain finally made her pass out.

***Vengeful Transition***

Laney opened another door only to be led outside into a alley way. Lenny following closely behind her, the timer on her collar like a sick reminder of how long she had to live. Lenny followed her down the alley way to another door, slowly Laney went inside.

The room resembled a cafeteria and the tables were covered with layers of dust and rust. Long forgotten. Laney continued into the room when a bright light came on in the kitchen. Plexiglass covered the window and inside Laney say Mayor Mellow strapped to a gurney standing upright. A strap around his neck holding him in place but not to tight to choke him.

"What's going on here? Oh hey boys could ya help me out here?" Mellow asked oblivious to the danger he was in.

Being called a boy again made her blood boil, why could no one tell she was a girl? It wasn't that hard. But nonetheless, he needed help. Laney tried the door and it was locked tight, like on cue the speakers in the room started up startling her. It was right above her.

"Hello Laney, you've saved one life and now are closer to saving your own. But are you willing to take a life for your own?" Jigsaw asks confusing Laney.

Lenny however is backing up a couple steps knowing Laney has the knife in her pocket. Take a life can only mean one thing. He wasn't planning on volunteering anytime soon either. Laney noticed his movements and rolled her eyes, the last thing she would do was kill Lenny.

"This game is called Bloody Escape. As you can see, the straps on Mellows wrists and ankles are designed to saw into his flesh." Jigsaw explains.

Laney now notices the straps are attached to strings to weights that are barely being held up by shelves. The straps themselves are not straps but indeed barbed wire. This makes Laney queasy as she can only imagine what this psychopath wants her to do.

"To save yourself Laney a sacrifice of blood must be paid. Mellow like the rest of your home refuse to see you for who you are. Now's your chance to prove it to him." Jigsaw continues.

"He's joking right boys!?" Mellow asks sounding panicked at the explanation and the barbed wire digging into his wrists and ankles.

"I'm not a boy! I am a girl, get it through your thick skull!" Laney screams just as Jigsaw finishes explaining the game.

"One switch will shred Mellow's throat, instantly allowing you freedom. But if you wish for him to accompany you, you must choose three of the five switches that only cut his wrists and ankles. Show him mercy or punish him? Make your choice."

The speaker shuts off and Laney looks at the switches and then at Mellow. Lenny sighs with relief now that he knows Jigsaw doesn't want Laney to kill him. He watches in amazement as she walks over to the switches and motions for him to come over. He quickly runs over to her and looks at the five switches. Each marked with a number.

"So which one do you think I should pick?" She asks him. Mellow's eyes widen in shock and he begins struggling only causing the barbed wire to dig into his wrists and ankles. Blood begins to drip to the large bucket underneath him.

"Well only one is dangerous, I'm not sure. I don't want to kill him." Lenny says.

"Your not going to be to blame, I will. Let's try... three." Laney says and presses the button marked with the number four.

"Oh Mother help meeee!" Mellow screams as the barbed wire around his left ankle begins to unwind tearing into the skin as it goes. Lenny winces knowing the back of his ankles are being shredded as well. Laney quickly presses number one and turns away unable to watch.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Lenny mumbles as the barbed wire around Mellow's right wrist begins to unwind ripping his wrist to shreds.

Both red heads endear his screaming until they both can get their wits back. Laney glances at all the buttons and knows she has to press two more and one kills Mellow. The other two lead to his freedom. Lenny looks at the buttons as well seeing number four. Without thinking he presses it and Mellow screams again, this time making Lenny's ears ring.

Without warning Laney pulls Lenny into a hug and turns him away from the bloody scene. Lenny's eyes widen at the sudden contact. He doesn't think, he just hugs her back, afraid that if he let's go he'll be left alone. When the scream stop Laney releases Lenny and places a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay now?" She asks.

"Yeah." He mumbles.

Laney knows she has a fifty fifty chance of saving or killing Mayor Mellow. Taking a deep breath she presses number five and waits. No scream. Not a sound at first. Then she hears the gurgling and sounds of someone choking. She looks up and see's the barbed wire tearing into his neck slitting his throat. She watches as the life fades from his eyes and he goes limp in the gurney. A buzzer goes off and the door leading into the room unlocks itself.

"He's dead, and the blood. Good lord." Lenny mutters having problems finding the right words to describe the scene.

Laney looks toward the door and grabs Lenny's hand to help him. He allows her to lead him through the bloody room, Mayor Mellows blood still pouring out onto the tile floor. A bucket overflowing with blood, the sides turned crimson. Lenny tears his gaze away only to be reminded that Laney doesn't have much time left.

**31:21**

()()()()()()()()

The generator shuts off once again and the Boos cackling dies down. Kiera is already checking on the generator when the power to the whole house dies. Leaving us in pitch black darkness.

"That's strange, Chris the generator needs five reviews to start up again. See if you and Daxter can get the power back on." Kiera says.

"Sure thing. Ya ain't scared are ya Chris?" Daxter asks as he climbs onto my shoulder.

"No of course not." I say as I walk out of the room. Summoning my keyblade I use it to light the way as Daxter and I make our way to the basement. What could possibly go wrong there?

"Since Chris isn't here guess I'll say goodbye." Jak says, Kiera nods and gives him a thumbs up before going back to work on the generator.

"First off, Chris still wants to know who/what was in the projector room so he left two hints for you the viewers to find out." Jak says.

"Yeah." Kiera interrupts. "Hint number one, he's from a horror troll game and hint two, he's very tall."

"Till next time, stay awesome!" Jak says.


	7. Deal Pain To Gain

The Boos start to cackle with devious joy once more as the generator begins to run, however the lights stay off. Keira wipes the sweat from her forehead as she stands and walks back to her seat.

"Where's Chris and Daxter?" She asks Jak as she plops down in her seat.

"Beats me." Jak responds with a shrug.

"Those two better not have gotten into any trouble!" Samos proclaims angrily. "I swear that boy causes more trouble then he's worth! How will he become a sage if he doesn't learn some responsibility!?"

"Daddy Chris will be fine, stop worrying so much." Keira pleads hoping to calm her father down.

"I suppose your right, besides what's the worst that could happen?" Samos asks as he hovers above his seat in deep thought.

**(Never ask that question, trust me)**

"Dax what did you do!?" I scream as water continues gushing from the pipe Daxter broke in half somehow.

"Chris I'm tellin you, I saw something there. It was wearing some black robe and had this real freaky smile." Daxter quickly explains obviously wary of whatever he saw.

"Dax I know what I saw and that isn't it." I say trying to push the pipe back into place. I summon my keyblade and hit the pipe back into place.

"Come on, I'm not makin this up." Daxter says determined to make me belief him.

"According to one of our many fans AJRulez, it was Slender Man. So yes you are making this up." I say but Daxter's eyes are wide as saucers. He slowly points behind me so of course I turn and swing my keyblade. Something dodges it with unbelievable speed. Right after I hear a creepy voice echo off the walls.

"_**Haven't seen me in awhile... I've seen you both just fine." **_

"You heard that to, right Chris?" Daxter asks me.

"Wish I could say I hadn't." I say as Daxter climbs onto my shoulder and we continue our search to return power to the house. But I can't shake the feeling we're being watched.

()()()()()()()()

Carrie slowly begins to regain consciousness as she begins hearing familiar faint voices. She can just barely make out what they're saying as she listens.

"Corey I know this is hard but I know what your going through." A feminine voice says softly.

"No you don't! I don't have anyone else, you still have someone." Corey says lividly, Carrie can tell something has really upset him. She begins remembering what happened, the game, the deaths, Corey's sanity slowly breaking bit by bit.

"So what about Carrie?" The girl asks again. Carrie recognizes her as her older sister Mina.

"What about her, your whole family can't stand me!" Corey screams, and even in this state Carrie cringes at the hurt in his voice. He's nearly lost everything, one of his best friends just died. For all he knows the others could be dead to.

"She doesn't hate you, she even said it before passing out. I see how she looks at you." Mina says softly, Carrie can't believe her older sister is telling the truth. Carrie hadn't wanted this to happen but she was falling the blue knucklehead. She didn't want it to happen like this though.

"Co... Cor... Corey." Carrie mutters, still unable to open her eyes. She feels a hand grip hers reassuringly. It feels warm, familiar, almost like home.

"See, she's even dreaming about you." Mina says again. Carrie feels the grip on her hands tighten as she feels something brush the top of her knuckles softly. She knows it's Corey holding her hand now.

"I'm afraid, okay." Corey said so low Carrie barely managed to hear it.

"Afraid of the game? We all are." Mina says but she stops abruptly. Carrie feels another hand cover hers and she knows Corey's holding her hand both of his.

"I'm afraid it'll come down to her and me. And if it does..." Corey pauses leaving Carrie and probably Mina dreading his next words. But what Carrie hears was the last thing she ever expected him to say.

"I'll take my own life before I take hers. She has so much more to live for, I wont' take it away from her." Corey speaks softly, his voice sends goosebumps through Carrie.

Her heart hammers in her chest as she begins to black out again. She want's to reach out and hold him, tell him everything's going to be okay. But no words leave her mouth. Only his hands holding her and his word promising her protection was all she needed before the darkness finally took her under once more.

***Pain or Gain Transition***

Laney walks into a dusty old storeroom with cardboard boxes lined against the wall, mold on most of them. The room wasn't large, nor was it small. But somewhere in between, Laney covered her eyes as the lights flickered on, one by one. Three lights came on, revealing the room to her. Stained white tiled floor with what she hoped wasn't blood. The walls were no different.

"I wonder what this placed was used for." Lenny asked gaining Laney's attention.

"Beats me, looks like some asylum." Laney responds.

On the other side of the room lay a glass window and a door to the right. Like on cue the light from that room flickers on revealing Kim strapped to a gurney. Her wrists above her head and her ankles together right below her. Forcing her into a straight vertical position. Her mouth is gagged and her eyes are wide with horror, seeing Laney and Lenny she begins screaming, but the sound is muffled.

"Hello Laney, before you is one of your rivals. And like those before her, her life is in your hands. This game reminds me of you Laney, it's called Pain or Gain." Jigsaw says through the speakers of the room.

"What do you want from me!?" Laney screams making Lenny look at her with worry. Jigsaw however doesn't answer, only continues his explanation.

"In sixty seconds the gurney will bend Kim completely in half shattering her spine. But are you will to cause yourself pain save her?"Jigsaw asks.

Kim begins to struggle but doesn't budge as the straps hold her in place. Lenny notices the mechanisms that bend the gurney, it'll snap her in half for sure. And then it won't stop. The thought makes him feel queasy. Laney however is furious with Jigsaw for this twisted game of his.

"To free her all you must do is push the button in the slot under the window. Doing will cause you great pain, but will save Kim's life." Jigsaw explains.

Laney looks over at the slot and sees the button inside. Lenny sees it as well as Laney begins walking over to it. He goes to say something but Jigsaw interrupts him as he finishes explaining the game.

"However Laney is her life precious enough to save? Or will this be your revenge for all the taunting? Pain or gain Laney, make your choice." Jigsaw says as the speakers die leaving Laney to her choices.

**60 seconds...**

On cue the mechanisms on the gurney begin to work and it bends back slowly. Kim looks around frantically and her muffled screams tear through the room. Hot tears begin rolling down her cheeks as her life hangs in the balance. Laney finally reached the slot and she looked inside. Inside lay two huge screws that would drill into her knuckles just as she pressed the button.

"We got to save her, she's one of my friends." Lenny says, pausing a second before saying 'friends'.

"Why!? She thinks your a girl! She doesn't show you any respect!" Laney retorts angrily. Lenny pauses and glances at Kim as his thoughts begin to wander. Sadly Laney told the truth, but he was sure her life was worth more then something like that.

**41 seconds...**

"It's not worth her life Laney, no one deserves this." Lenny answers softly, his gaze never leaving Laney's. Kim can obviously hear them because she's screaming their names asking desperately for help.

Laney and Lenny continue to stare into each others eyes, Laney searching for the truth and Lenny trying to show her what is right. Kim's gurney begins to stretch her body as it reaches it's destination.

**23 seconds...**

"I can't do this." Laney mutters as she bites her lower lip and shoves her left hand into the slot. Pausing for only a second she slams the button down and bites harder on her own lip as the screws drill into her hand.

She can't stop the scream that tears through her throat as the screws continue to dig deeper and deeper into her skin. Laney feels tears sting her cheeks as the pain is nearly to much. She grips the slot with her other hand and continues to scream. Laney feels something touch her face and without warning feels lips on hers.

**12 seconds...**

Laney hears the faint buzz of the machine as it shuts off, but her focus is in other places. Lenny has her face cupped in his hands and kissing her with abandonment. The pain fades as his touch makes her go numb, she'd never felt so wanted. Not even by her family, she kisses him back with the energy she has left.

"Ow." Laney gasps breaking their kiss as the screws pull themselves her hand, she pulls it free and before she can say anything else Lenny already has her hand.

His touch sends chills through her as he tears a strip of his shirts and ties it gently around her wounded hand. Her heart was still going wild in her chest, definitely a one of a kind first kiss that's for sure. His gaze meets hers as he raises up, the desperation and care in his eyes say all she needs to know.

"Umm, thanks for the help."

Laney and Lenny both quickly stand up as if someone seared them as Kim walks through the now open door. The straps loosened when the machine shut down. Allowing Kim to free herself, but with the machine on she had no escape so therefor had a death sentence.

"It's no problem really, you would've done the same for me." Laney says trying to catch her breath after Lenny's surprising kiss. She could feel the blush rise to her cheeks even at the thought of kissing Lenny again.

"Yeah. So if you two are done where's the exit?" Kim asks, surprising both red heads. Not only cause she had seen them but that she seemed so calm about the incident.

But like some unknown force was answering her question a the door inside the room Kim was just in opens up on it's own revealing a hallway. Laney looks at Lenny and he nods. She knows there's more waiting for her, but newly discovered courage and made itself present within her. Thanks to Lenny. Now she will do whatever she has to do to survive.

()()()()()()()()

The Boos cackling begins to die leaving the movie off and the entire room in darkness. Keira luckily had grabbed candles and lit them. The room now enveloped in a soft fiery red glow. Keira kneels next to the generator and gets to work quickly.

"Samos why don't you close the show out?" Jak suggests honestly not wanting to do it again.

"Well I might as well seeing as Chris hasn't returned." Samos says as he turns toward you all. "Ahem, the Boos have lost a great deal of power and we need your assistance. Please send four reviews to strengthen the Boos once more so we can continue this story."

"Good job Daddy, now say the phrase." Keira says as she turns a screw with her wrench.

"Oh, if I must. And please stay awesome." Samos says.

***Scary Transition***

"Chris look." Daxter says pointing down the hallway leading to King Boos old throne room. I look to where he 's pointing and see a key with a red jewel.

"I don't remember that down here, I put these away inside a chest years ago." I explain as I knelt down to pick it up.

"**Don't remember putting that there... I doooo."**

"That voice is really starting to get to me Chris ol pal." Daxter says before diving into the back of my jacket to hide. I feel odd to, that voice sounds nearly familiar.

"The generators in the room ahead, let's turn it on and get out of here." I suggest. I feel Daxter shivering with fear in my jacket. I feel a soft breeze tickle my ear and raise my hand to scratch it. When I pull my hand back there's blood on it.

"What the heck!?" I say as I feel my ear again, it's still there but it's bleeding lightly.

"**Are there mosquitoes down here... no that's just me nibbling."**

"If any of you lovley viewers can tell us what this thing is we'd appreciate it!" Daxter screams into the camera he finds hanging above us.

"If you can we'll use a trap of your design and stick whoever you want in it." I say just as the camera begins to fizz and then shuts off.


End file.
